


Manipulation

by spaceacealyx



Series: Fankids Canon [14]
Category: Fankids - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: Jaime is above "mortal feelings", though he understands that not many other people are and decides to use it to his advantage.
Series: Fankids Canon [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880299





	Manipulation

Jaime’s eyes flick around the library, looking for his target. His eyes light up when he catches sight of them and a devilish smile spreads across his face. He starts toward them, his expression and posture softening as the distance between them closes.

The girl doesn’t notice him when he comes up behind her and is startled out of her book when Jaime leans back on the table next to her. “Hey stranger,” he teases, a cheeky smile on his face. The girl blushes and gives him a small, quiet “hi”. Jaime leans in to speak into her ear, “I’ve missed seeing that beautiful face of yours…” She giggles; it’s an annoyingly high-pitched noise.

“I know… I’ve just been busy with school and homework…” Jaime purses his lips, seemingly in thought.

“I think you need a break. What do you say about destressing by helping me prank good ol’ Filch, eh?”

Surprise is evident on her face. “Really? You mean it? You want _my_ help?”

Jaime grins. _Hook, line, and sinker._ “Sure, why not? I’m sure we can figure something out. How ‘bout we talk later, yeah?”

The girl nods eagerly and he stands up off the table to leave, but he pauses to cup her cheek with his hand. “I know you wouldn’t let me down… I’ll see you later, sweetheart.”

Jaime is nearly out of the library when another girl with heart eyes stops him. He does everything in his power to keep himself from rolling his eyes. The girl stampers through her sentence and can’t seem to focus. It gives him nothing to work with. Might as well try to reassure her so he can properly gauge how useful she can be to him.

He gives her a warm smile and places his hand on her shoulder. “You okay? I won’t bite, I promise.” His voice is soft and welcoming.

She blushes and nods, opening her mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Instead, she just hands him a letter and leaves. Jaime’s face falls and his eyebrows pinch together as he takes all of two seconds to skim it over before crumpling it and tossing it. He doesn’t have time for people with no guts. They can’t help him, and he has no interest in starting any relationships.

Without another thought on the matter, Jaime continues his way out of the library to find his brother.


End file.
